Brotherly Love 2
by NA32
Summary: The red paint and a small excited child caused all the pain. READ AND REVIEW! PLZ!


_Ok, so this is another Brotherly love store. If you want to see the brotherly love pairs and the family pairs go to our website __.com/ or cheek us on Facebook at __.com/amoramifam_

_Enjoy!_

Dorin lay in his bed and turned in his sleep. He popped up when he heard a loud thud outside his bedroom door.

"Ouch! Keko let me go! I didn't do it!" Ikori yelled with his back up against the wall.

Kekori tightened his grip on Ikori neck and a loud snap was heard.

"Yes you did!" Kekori smiled evilly and tossed Ikori to the ground.

Ikori's coal black waist length hair was covered in blood from the repeated blows to the head from his younger brother. His clothes were torn and tattered, covered in blood, and falling apart. Kekori's face was full of anger and rage. Kekori leapt on to Ikori and began to punch him in the ribs. Ikori didn't care much for those, for he just didn't want to get hit in the face. He knew how hard Kekori hits when he gets angry and Ikori was afraid of his jaw being broken. Kekori landed a hit to Ikori's mouth and blood began to seep from his mouth. Ikori began to weep harder.

"Keko, please stop! I swear I didn't do it." Ikori yelled.

"Yes you did. Liar! The paint's on your shirt." Kekori's blows became fiercer as his anger grew.

Kekori grabbed Ikori by the hair and smashed his head against the wall. The paint on Ikori' shirt couldn't even be seen anymore. Kekori raised his hand to punch him, but Dorin opened his room door and stepped out.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dorin spoke in an aggressive tone.

The sound of Dorin's voice scared Kekori, he let go of Ikori's hair, and Ikori hit the floor with a loud thump.

"He poured my red paint on my bedroom floor." Kekori spat and kicked Ikori one good time.

Dorin glared at Kekori.

"Watch your tone little brother." Dorin spoke and looked down at Ikori whose face was full of blood and tears.

"Let's go see what's going on" Dorin said as he lifted Ikori from the floor.

They walked to Kekori's room and Dorin saw what had happened. He would be pissed off as well. He sat Ikori in a chair near the entrance to Kekori's room. Dorin kneeled on one knee, placed his hand on the floor, and closed his eyes.

_Someone ran into the room looking for Kekori, but it was way too short to be Ikori. They spilled the paint as they tripped over it. The person became frightened and ran out. In the process of trying to run away they bumped into Ikori._

"Ok, so someone else did this. Kori, who ran into you this morning?" Dorin walked over to a trembling Ikori.

"Mikoto." Ikori spoke softly.

"That's who spilled the paint, Keko. You owe Kori an apology." Dorin gestured to Kekori to take his hand.

He took his hand and walked over with his head hung low.

"I'm sorry Kori. I didn't mean to hurt you." Kekori leaned over and kissed his brother's bruised lips.

"Good, now let's go get him cleaned up. Keko, go get him a change of clothes and a dry towel." Dorin said as he picked Ikori up bridal style.

"Thank you, Dorin." Ikori spoke.

"No problem, but I don't understand why you didn't fight him back. You are the oldest of us, you're just really short." Dorin gave a low chuckle.

'_I wanted you to come get me. This is what I wanted. That's why I ran in the direction of your room,' _Ikori thought.

"I don't like fighting family, Dorin, you know that." Ikori buried his face in Dorin's broad chest.

Dorin sat Ikori on the toilet seat. Dorin pulled his coal black hair in a ponytail in order to see what he was doing. He and Ikori had matching black hair even though there are two years in between them. Kekori walked in with the towel and clothes. Kekori sat the items on the sink next to the toilet, bent down in front of Ikori and brushed his hair gently behind his ear. Ikori ran his bloody fingers through Kekori's ocean blue hair. Ikori felt Kekori's hazel blue orbs looking into his hazel blue-green ones. Ikori felt a shiver go down his spin when Kekori liked the dry blood from his lips.

"You two stop toying with one another and come get in the bathtub." Dorin said as he cut off the water.

Kekori gently removed Ikori's shirt. Dorin held Ikori in his arms as Kekori took of his pants, and boxers. Dorin sat Ikori into the steaming bath water. Ikori winced at the heat from the water scolding his bruised body, but soon relaxed. Kekori undressed himself and stepped in the oversized tub as well. Kekori took one face towel and began to rub water over his swollen eye and lips. Dorin walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a bottle with a sparkling glue substance. He poured a cap full into the tub. He came back over with a face towel of his own. He wet it and rubbed the towel over Ikori's sore ribs. All of his bruises began to vanish. Kekori kissed Ikori forehead and Dorin smirked at his little brother's change in affection toward Ikori. It was funny how bi-polar Kekori was. Ikori laid back and let the water soothe his body, along with his little brothers' attention to him. Dorin walked out for a moment. Kekori looked at Ikori with lust filled eyes.

"I love you, big brother." Kekori spoke in the softest voice he could muster.

"I love you too, Keko." Ikori smiled.

Kekori took that opportunity to kiss his brother's now healed lips. They were soft and moist. Kekori wrapped his arms around his brother's waist. Ikori moaned at the contact of Kekori's body so close to his. Kekori trailed his kissed over to Ikori's ear, down to his neck line, and his collar bone. Kekori proceeded to lick and suck on Ikori's neck being sure not to leave bruises this time. He owed it to Ikori to at least try to be gentle. Kekori nuzzled at his neck for a while longer; he soon trailed further down to Ikori's stomach. Kekori used his powers and went down underneath the water and took Ikori in his mouth.

"Keko!" Ikori moaned out and grabbed Kekori's hair.

With Kekori down there the water looked like the ocean because his long hair flowed beautifully with the water. Ikori moaned louder as Kekori continued to go faster. Kekori swallowed Ikori and didn't let up until Ikori moaned out his name. Kekori went faster as he felt his brother's body begin to shiver.

"Keko! I can't hold it anymore!" Ikori yelled.

Kekori went faster in anticipation of what was to come. Ikori bucked his hips and released himself into his brother's mouth.

Dorin cleared his throat, with a smirk on his face, as he stood in the door way. Ikori gasped and Kekori popped up immediately at the change in his brother's body language. Dorin shook his head, walked over to the tub, and bent down.

"Alright you two, play time is over, get dried off." Dorin said as he stepped to pass them their towels.

They got out, dried off, and got dressed. Dorin let out the stopper and walked toward the door. Ikori took his right hand and Kekori took his left. They walked back to Dorin's room.

"Alright you two sit here and watch T.V. None of that. Do you understand?" Dorin looked at them both.

"Yes." They said in unison.

"Good. I'm going to take a shower and I'll be back out in a bit.' Dorin said as he began to shed his clothes on his way there.

Ikori and Kekori watched as Dorin closed himself into his own world.

"Do you think that Dorin will ever do us like I did you? Or maybe even more?" Kekori said as he laid his head on Ikori's chest.

"I don't think so, Keko." Ikori answered.

Dorin heard everything they were saying and began to chuckle under his breath.

"Wouldn't you like that, Kori?" Kekori looked up at him.

"Yes, I would." Ikori sighed.

"I would, too." Kekori got excited.

They lay there silently watching T.V., when finally the door to the bathroom swung open. Steam falling gracefully out of the bathroom. Dorin stepped out with nothing over himself, a towel around his neck, and steam rolling off of his wet solid body.

"Oh, can I lick you dry, Dorin." Kekori spoke out of stupidity.

Ikori shook his head and buried his face in his hands.

"Sure, but you both have to work as a team. Do you understand?" Dorin smirked.

Dorin knew that this was hard for them to achieve. Kekori's eyes were full of happiness and Ikori's were wide with shock. Kekori got off the bed and walked over to Dorin. Ikori was reluctant; he didn't want this to just be another way of Dorin being able to manipulate the both of them.

"I said a team effort. And if you two show good team work, I have a surprise for you both." Dorin smiled warmly.

_'That was new'_, Both Kekori and Ikori thought.

Ikori went to his brother's side. They looked at each other, smiled, and took each other's hand. It had been a long time since they had done this. They interlocked both their hands, brought their noses together, with their eyes closed. After about ten seconds they snapped their eyes opened and grinned the same grin. They turned to their brother, who wore a confused face. Ikori went to the right and Kekori to the left. They pushed him against the wall and began at his neck. Each brother mirroring the other with licks, kisses, and sucks. They were in sync with one another. They began to trail down together. They both took his nipple into their mouth. They flicked and sucked on them, earning them a moan from their brother. They traveled further down, their tongues still doing a number on Dorin's body. As they made their way down to Dorin's hard member, they didn't fight or argue. They looked at each other and then preceded their deeds. Ikori sat on his butt with his back against the wall. He lifted his head and took Dorin's sack into his mouth. Dorin's eyes snapped opened in surprise as he looked down to see who was giving him this pleasure. Kekori sat on Ikori's lap facing toward Ikori and Dorin's member. Kekori took Dorin in his mouth and began to suck on it. Dorin ran his fingers through the boy's blue hair. Dorin moaned out when Ikori began to nibble on his sack. Kekori went deeper, trying to take in all of Dorin, even though he knew that that was impossible. Kekori felt it begin to throb more. Ikori came up, Kekori pulled back, and they both began to stroke it. Dorin groaned deep within his throat, as he shot his load into both of their mouths. Dorin sunk to the floor.

"How the hell did you do that?" He looked at them both.

As if they were snapped out of a trance they looked at one another, smiled, and shrugged their shoulders.

"Well, as I promised, you two get your prize." He chuckled.

Excitement filled both of them.

"Ok, get undressed and get on your hands and knees on the bed." Dorin pointed to the bed.

They did as they were told and bent over on the bed. Dorin got up and walked over to the bed. He looked at the both of their asses in the air.

"Alright, the both of you have to figure out which one of you goes first." Dorin spoke waiting for a fight to break out.

Instead, Kekori made his way underneath Ikori and spread his checks with his hands. Ikori had started to protest, but Kekori began to kiss him violently. Dorin took this chance to lick two of his finger and stick them into Ikori. Ikori gripped hard on the sheets and bit down on Kekori's bottom lip. Kekori gripped harder on Ikori's ass and moaned. Dorin pumped faster into Ikori. Dorin leaned over and took one of Ikori's hands, licked two fingers, and put them at the entrance of Kekori. Ikori did what he knew was being told to him. Kekori moaned out in pleasure and pain, but it soon just turned into pleasure. Ikori and Kekori were glad that they had done this to each other before, so it didn't hurt as bad as it did in the beginning. Dorin felt that Ikori was ready and wet. Dorin positioned himself at Ikori entrance and began to push in. Dorin threw his head back in pleasure of how well Ikori wrapped around him. Dorin began to pump harder. Ikori didn't want Kekori to feel left out, so he placed his member inside of Kekori. Every time Dorin pumped into Ikori, Ikori was driven deep within Kekori.

"Ah! Dorin!" Ikori yelled.

"Ikori." Kekori groaned.

Dorin moaned in pleasure and made his rhythm faster. They all moaned out as they came in unison. Dorin pulled out of Ikori and flipped the two. Ikori came out of Kekori and was replaced by Dorin's larger one. Kekori placed himself within Ikori. The moans and groans could be heard throughout the entire house. Dorin grabbed Kekori's hips in an effort to make the thrusts more powerful. Dorin hit Kekori's prostate and Kekori hit Ikori's. They all were panting and gasping for air. There was a mixture of sweat, Dorin's raspberry body wash, and sex. They went faster as they felt their orgasms taking over their bodies once more. As they all released the air around them grew thick. Dorin pulled out as Kekori collapsed on Ikori. Dorin picked them up and laid them in the bed the right way. He got in the bed between them and brought the tussled cover over their sweating bodies. The wind from the open window was blowing over them gracefully. Kekori snuggled up to Dorin on the left and Ikori on the right, both breathing in sync as they slept.

"I have very interesting brothers." Dorin laughed before he too was engulfed in the blissful rest that had over taken the room

Finally, everything in the house is calm.

"Mikoto, what did you do?" Riziko asked.

Or at least it was.


End file.
